projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Speakeasy
A Speakeasy (Collaborative Legion of Animal Weapons variant) or Bar (B.A.R.K. Peacekeeper variant) is a series of public locations scattered across New Pangaea where P.A.W. units can gather to hang out and do several other activities. Peacekeepers may not enter Speakeasies, and C.L.A.W. Units may not enter Bars. If a unit of the opposite faction finds and enters a hangout, they will be attacked on sight. Bars usually have clearly visible buildings in the cities, while Speakeasies are usually hidden inside buildings or in remote locations. Closed Roleplay Speakeasies/Bars can be used as a method of finding fellow roleplayers to roleplay. How this works is you find an NPC Bar/Speakeasy journal and comment on it saying you want to roleplay. From there, anyone can request a private or small group roleplay, whichever is desired. Typically, the roleplayers meet in the Bar/Speakeasy and go on from there, but this is not a hard and fast rule. The general idea is for people to meet others who wish to roleplay. If a unit of the opposite faction enters a Speakeasy/Bar, this can be seen as a way to roleplay someone on the opposite faction. As stated, the offending P.A.W. unit is attacked, so this can be used as a sort of method of searching for battles. Neutral units may enter either a Bar or Speakeasy, but they are typically greeted with suspicion. Side Missions A side mission may be taken here by speaking to the respective bartender NPC at the speakeasy/bar. The missions can range from fetching/stealing an item to rescuing a fallen P.A.W. to killing a target. To complete the mission, one must return to the bar/speakeasy they took the mission from, and claim their reward. Usually, the reward is money, but sometimes rare items can be obtained. Multiple P.A.W. units may band together to complete a side missions. Side missions do not advance the main plot. They are merely around to give RPers something to do as well as a chance to gain XP, money, and items. For a complete list of possible side missions, go here. Food Food can be purchased at a Bar/Speakeasy. Food here regenerates health if consumed. Locations Bars * Phillpott City * Citrus Town (B.A.R.K. units only; takes up one floor of a commercial building) * Sikkim Rest Stop * Earl Gray City Speakeasies * Ceylon City * Chamomile Town (hidden upstairs in one of the abandoned buildings) * Rooibus City (hidden in the basement of one of the buildings) * Masada Chai Town (two floor building with the first being a basement; the top one is abandoned when B.A.R.K. units are nearby) * Hibiscus Town (hidden in one floor of a building) Trivia * Speakeasies get their name from the Prohibition-era bars of the same name. The bars were "so called because of the practice of speaking quietly about such a place in public, or when inside it, so as not to alert the police or neighbors." This is referenced by the fact that all but one Speakeasy locations are hidden and/or located in isolated areas. Category:Locations